And The Day After That
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Sequel to "Tomorrow" and "The Day After". Callie and Arizona go on another date; Callie has a minor freak out, Arizona is awesome.


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Grey's Anatomy. Nope, nope.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Tomorrow" and "The Day After". Callie and Arizona share another dinner; Callie has a minor freak out, Arizona is awesome.

**And The Day After That-  
-A Story**

Doctor Calliope Torres was exhausted.

And the day hadn't even started yet.

Her trauma from the previous afternoon had turned into an all day and night nightmare. An already complicated surgery complicated by even more complications plus an over bearing-needed-to-know-everything-now family that hadn't left her alone even as she tried to help their son.

Callie understood pain and fear, especially when those in pain were the ones we loved. But there was only so much a person could take.

She slumped against the elevator wall, letting out a long deep breath as she closed her eyes. Letting her body wind down.

Thank God she had the day off. She didn't have to worry about grabbing a few winks of sleep in an on-call room before starting another shift. Now, all she had to do was go home and take a long, comfortable nap; resting and rejuvenating for her plans this evening. And she did have plans, plans that would not be missed.

The elevator bounced and the doors opened with a ding. Callie opened her eyes.

And smiled.

"Hey there stranger," Arizona greeted, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, a cup of coffee in her hand. Her head tilted to the side as Callie stepped off the elevator. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," Callie replied taking a small sip of the coffee when Arizona offered it to her. "Thanks."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Callie shook her head. "I never made it home."

Arizona's eyes widened, sympathy and understanding filling her blue orbs. They had all been there. "Do you want to cancel tonight?"

Callie began to shake her head even before Arizona had finished the question. "I was just going to head home to get some rest and then I'll be ready to go for tonight."

"Are you sure?" Callie watched as concern flitted across Arizona's features and she felt gratitude and warmth swell in her chest.

"Positive. What time do you get off?"

"Six."

"I'll pick you up around seven-thirty?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona nodded, reaching out and taking Callie's hand in her own. She squeezed her fingers and Callie's tired smile widened.

She watched as Arizona left, letting go of her hand at the last possible second, walking to the stairwell; feeling her heart flutter with excitement at the prospect of tonight. She had no idea what they were going to do, where they would eat—nothing. But the mere thought of spending more time with Arizona was enough for excitement to course through her, as tired as she was.

Callie turned towards the exit, ready to head home, when she was once again stopped; this time by the form of a staring Miranda Bailey. The shorter woman stood perfectly still, a bag sitting at her feet; looking at her through slightly narrowed eyes, a knowing look etched in her features.

"What?" Callie asked, pulling her purse closer to her body as she ran her hand up the strap.

Bailey's eyes widened; her face becoming void of any emotion. "What?"

"You're staring."

"No I'm not," Bailey immediately defended. "I'm just standing here. Minding my own business."

"Hm," Callie replied, her own eyes narrowing as she looked at Bailey. She stared back. "I'm going to go now."

Bailey nodded, bending slightly to pick up her discarded bag. "Have a good day, Torres," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You too, Bailey."

* * *

Callie woke with a start hours later to her bedroom door being thrown open.

She turned groggily to see Cristina standing in the doorway, "You're phone was ringing," her roommate said, before she threw said object at Callie.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Callie asked, wincing in hopes that the phone didn't hit her and thankful when it bounced on the mattress just before her.

"I'm not your secretary," Cristina stated before she turned and walked away.

Callie collapsed back onto her bed before she turned to look at her alarm clock. 1:00. She sighed, knowing it was time to get up and ready for the night.

She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she grabbed the phone. Arizona's name blinked back at her at the top of her missed calls list. She sighed again, feeling her frustration bubble that Cristina had chosen not to wake her sooner.

As if somehow sensing that her temper had flared, her phone buzzed again, letting her know she had a new voicemail.

"Hey, it's me," Arizona's voice lilted through her speaker. "You're probably sleeping, but I just wanted you to know that my schedule got pushed because of a trauma, so I won't be done until seven. Is it okay if we push our plans back to eight? I'll talk to you soon, Calliope. Bye."

The message cut off and Callie quickly redialed, but she was met with Arizona's own voicemail. Leaving a quick message, letting the other woman know that eight o'clock was more than okay. Callie threw off the sheets around her and quickly changed. Her mind beginning to tumble as it thought about what she wanted to do with Arizona tonight.

"Who was it?" Cristina asked upon Callie's entrance into their shared living space.

"I thought you weren't my secretary," Callie replied, pulling down a box of cereal and pouring herself a more than sufficient amount.

Cristina shrugged as she continued to gather her work things; a task Callie had interrupted. "I let you know you had the call. I have the right to know."

Callie shook her head at her roommate's sense of logic. "It was Arizona."

Cristina's nose scrunched as she shrugged into her coat. "I think we need rules."

"Rules?" Callie asked through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Yes, rules. You have the PEDS surgeon and Owen and I—well I don't know. But we're both, sort of, dating--."

"So we need rules all of the sudden?"

"Well yeah," Cristina said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Neither of us has dated since we started living together."

"I was with Erica," Callie said pointedly.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Hahn doesn't count."

"Why not?"  
"Because I didn't know about the two of you." Cristina held up her hand when Callie opened her mouth to respond, quickly cutting her off. "The point is, I don't want to walk into _my _living room to see you doing who-knows-what with What's-Her-Face."

"She has a name, you know."  
"The point is," Cristina continued, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I don't need to see stuff."

"Well I don't need to see stuff either."

"Hence the rules."

"So what are they?"

Cristina shrugged. "I don't know. I'm about to start an eighteen hour shift, I don't have time to come up with rules."

"But it was your idea," Callie exclaimed as Cristina opened the door.

"What ever. I have to go. Don't wait up."

And like that Cristina left, closing the door. Callie shook her head in disbelief. She often wondered how she had ended up being Cristina Yang's roommate but they worked, in an odd way---and she supposed that was enough.

Her phone buzzed again and Arizona's name flashed across the screen. A text.

_Just got your message, see you at 8:00. Food better be involved tonight, I'm hungry. –Az._

Callie laughed, she had half the mind to respond, but knowing that she had received a text she had the feeling that the blonde was busy and was probably in no need to be interrupted. So she closed the phone and returned to her cereal.

Food would definitely be involved, that much Callie knew, but beyond that she had nothing. She looked around her empty apartment, trying to find inspiration. What to do. What to do…

Callie's eyes fell on the sink. The refrigerator. The oven.

And in an instant, Callie knew exactly what they would be doing.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp Callie walked into hospital lobby.

She looked around, not seeing the person she had come for. But her car was still in the parking lot, so she hadn't missed her yet.

"What's got you all dressed up? Going somewhere nice?"

Callie turned to see Mark walking up to her, a knowing smile plastered across his face. She pulled at her purple shirt, feeling self conscious despite the comment. She hadn't meant to look nice—well, she had of course. But not nice-nice; casual nice.

"Not really. Is it a crime to want to look presentable?" She asked, her eyes falling to the elevator doors when they dinged open. No Arizona.

Mark's eyes lit as he continued to look at her. "You never got dressed up for me."

Callie rolled her eyes. "There really wasn't a need, was there?"

Mark laughed. "No, I guess not."

Callie felt guilt twist in her stomach. She made no apologies for her brief and sporadic relationship with Mark. They had done what they had done. It had been fun, fleeting, and she had gained a best friend. But, she knew, she should not be talking about her—_thing_—with Mark; not when she was waiting for Arizona.

On cue, the stairwell door opened and said blonde walked out; not paying attention to her surroundings as she dug through her purse.

"Have fun," Mark whispered into her ear before he walked off; disappearing just as Arizona looked up.

"Hey," Callie said, feeling her lips pull into a smile on their own accord.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Hey, I--Oh god, it's not eight, is it?" She asked frantically, checking her watch.

Callie quickly shook her head, suppressing a laugh. "No, no. Just a surprise change of plans."

"Oh?"

Callie nodded. "Ready to go?"

Arizona pulled her bottom lip beneath her top teeth, self-consciously pulling at her grey shirt like Callie had done just seconds before. "Right now? I—do I have time to go home and change?"

"You look great," Callie leaned forward and whispered into Arizona's ear when a gaggle of nurses walked by. "Besides," she continued as she stepped back, suppressing a smile at Arizona's faint blush. "I left the oven on."

"You made dinner?" Arizona instantly perked, intrigue vanishing all of her obvious previous doubts.

Callie nodded.

"Say no more."

With matching smiles, Callie led Arizona to her apartment.

* * *

"That smells amazing."

Arizona said the second Callie opened the door and allowed her to enter. "What is it?"

"Homemade calzones."

Arizona hummed in anticipated appreciation. "A girl after my own heart."

Callie smiled. "Do you want to pour us some wine while I check on them? They should be ready." Arizona nodded, following Callie into the kitchen area. "I have red and white; I wasn't sure which you liked."

Arizona immediately popped open the bottle of white and poured a glass, instantly letting Callie know just what she preferred. "You?"

"Red, please."

Callie filled their plates with the calzones, salad, and bread before leading Arizona to the coffee table; that she had converted into their dinner table for the evening, complete with a candle, flowers, and plushy cushions to sit on.

The minute they traded wine for food, Arizona dug into her dinner; her face twisting in pleasure as she savored the meal. "You can cook for me anytime you want," she said before taking another large bight, surprising Callie that she didn't burn her mouth.

"Any special requests for next time?" Callie asked, taking her own first bight. She smirked around her mouthful; in all modesty, she was a damn good cook.

Arizona shook her head. "Anything."

Callie's smile widened.

They fell into easy conversation as they traded stories about their days; Callie's not nearly as exciting as her counterparts. A surgery, a trauma, two more surgeries, and a game of charades during a round of chemo with an oncology patient.

After Callie listened to Arizona colorfully recount how she lost the game to her twelve-year-old patient they fell into a comfortable silence.

Normally, Callie hated silence. She didn't mind it when she was alone because she would much rather have silence than talk to herself. But in the company of another? It drove her crazy. Especially when she was in the company of the person who was her significant other; or the one who was quickly becoming such. For in the company of such a person, conversation was supposed to be forthcoming and easy. Wasn't that what defined a good, healthy relationship?

But here, simply enjoying dinner, sitting across from Arizona; shooting shy glances at each other, Callie enjoyed the quiet. It was easy and nice, something she was not used to but that she could quickly get used to.

It was comfortable. And, Callie knew, that was all that really mattered.

"Does our lunch yesterday count as a date?"

Callie blinked as Arizona's voice broke the quiet and her thoughts.

"I don't know, is it important that it does?" Callie asked, taking a drink of wine before returning to her dinner.

Arizona shrugged, using her fork to cut off a piece of calzone, not looking up. "If it doesn't count then this is our second date. But if it does…"

"It would be our third?"

"Well—yeah," Arizona said, finally looking up.

"What does that—I—Oh." Callie froze her mouth still in an "O" shape, her fork frozen midair; overloaded with salad.

A piece of lettuce fell onto her plate. A hidden smile pulled at the corner of Arizona's lips.

In seconds, Callie's mind began to swirl and she couldn't make out one thought from the next.

The third date. The third date meant—Oh God.

It wasn't that she was afraid of being intimate with a woman. Quite the contrary actually, as her small burst of arousal yesterday at lunch had proven. Sex was sex and Callie was confident with her abilities. But being that vulnerable with Arizona was not something Callie had even begun to think about and she wasn't sure she was ready for it either.

Her past had been one of rushed relations; something she had quickly realized in her previous period of loathing and doubt. And with Arizona she didn't want to rush. Because rushing often meant a sprint to the finish. And though they were just beginning; Callie was not ready to even begin imagining an end to what they had.

"I don't think lunch should count," Arizona said, shrugging, "But whether it does or not, I think the third date rule is crap anyway."

Callie blinked, barely realizing that Arizona was talking again. "You do?"

"Well sure," Arizona continued, taking a bite of food and talking around it. "So much pretense and what not. It's better if things just happen naturally; it's much more meaningful, don't you think?"

Callie immediately felt her body relax. Arizona wasn't asking, she wasn't pushing, she wasn't even bringing up Callie's obvious apprehension and concern. She was giving her an out, avoiding embarrassment. She was brushing off the topic and giving Callie time with no judgment.

A rush of emotion and gratitude flooded Callie's chest.

"Definitely," Callie said with a smile.

Arizona surreptitiously winked, taking a drink of wine through her own smile.

If there was one thing she had learned in their short relationship it was that Arizona Robbins was special and Callie felt all the more special for being allowed to know that.

* * *

"So what do you want to do? We could watch TV or a movie, whatever you want."

Callie put their dirty dishes into the washer as Arizona handed them to her. She had insisted that Arizona didn't need to help, but the blonde had insisted right back until Callie had given in.

Arizona's head tilted up in thought as she handed Callie the last dish. "Do you have any games?"

"Like board games?" Callie asked, standing and closing the dishwasher.

Arizona nodded.

"Well, I have one."

"Let's play it."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Doesn't matter. Let's play."

"I—you don't want to watch a movie instead?"

Arizona's head titled to the side. "What's wrong with the game?"

"Nothing I just---."

"Good," Arizona interrupted, walking closer and taking Callie's hand in her own. "You go get the game, I'll refill our glasses, and I'll meet you on the couch."

She kissed Callie lightly before turning her and pushing her towards her bedroom.

Callie quickly walked into her bedroom, digging through her closet until she found the game box. She sighed looking at it before quickly returning to the living room where Arizona was already waiting for her on the couch.

Callie approached, keeping the box hidden behind her back.

"Well?"

Callie sighed, "If you tell anyone I have this, especially Cristina, I will have to kill you."

Arizona's brow quirked with amusement. "It's a game, Calliope."

Callie sighed again and shook her head before producing the box for the blonde to see.

Arizona immediately laughed and Callie scowled. "Well what are we waiting for?" Arizona asked, scooting over slightly to make room. "Let's play and prepare to get your ass-kicked."

Callie perked slightly at the challenge, her inner competitive nature kicking in instantly. "You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can."

"It's on, then," Callie said as she sat down and began to set up the Operation board.

* * *

Callie was in the zone.

She stared at the board as she slowly took out piece after piece. They were on their ninth game and currently tied. This was the deciding factor of who would be named Date Night Operation Champion. And she was going to win.

She could see the panic on Arizona's face out of the corner of her eye. They were on the last bone, the mother-load in points: the wish bone. Arizona had attempted first but she had set off the buzzer and now it was Callie's turn.

Her hand as steady as ever, she was going to win.

Just as she was about to insert the tweezers into the cavity, Callie felt a gentle touch on her spine. She paused, shooting a quick sideways glance at Arizona, who was innocently taking a drink of wine.

Callie paused, taking a deep breath, trying to concentrate. But Arizona's feather-light, wandering touch was far too distracting. Her hand was moving higher, slowly; innocently, the devil.

Callie shook her head, focusing on the game. She pinched the tweezers around the Wish Bone and began to pull it up. She was close, so close when..

BUZZ.

Callie's hand jerked as Arizona's fingers pushed aside her hair, reaching the bare skin at the top of her shirt. Her fingers dipped under the fabric, running along her braw strap.

"What a shame," Arizona said, immediately withdrawing her hand when Callie lost.

"You cheated!" Callie exclaimed, turning to face her opponent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona said as she began to put the game away.

Callie reached out, grabbing Arizona's hand and making her look at it, as this simple act could prove her guilt. "You fight dirty, Robbins."

Arizona's lips quirked in a smirk. "Anything you care to do about it?"

Callie's own lips quirked, matching that of the woman across from her. She pulled on the hand grasped in her own until Arizona's body was almost flush against hers. She brushed their lips together; a whisper of a ghost, mimicking the same feeling of Arizona's fingers against her skin. She pulled back, running the tip of her nose across Arizona's; across her cheek and up her jaw until she reached her ear.

"Nope," she whispered before pulling back completely, beginning to stand.

She didn't get very far as Arizona's grip on her hand tightened as she was being pulled back down. Within seconds Arizona's lips were grazing hers and she quickly forgot all previous thoughts.

They moved together with ease, their bodies melding as they pulled each other as close as they could. One of Callie's arms wrapped around Arizona's waist while her other hand buried itself in blonde locks; Arizona's hands framing her face.

And Callie wondered why they hadn't decided to do this sooner.

Operation, game or not, paled in comparison to kissing Arizona Robbins.

Suddenly, Callie's back was against the back of the couch and Arizona was above her, straddling her legs; their fronts completely flush together.

In the back of her mind, Callie was faintly aware of the conversation they had had over dinner. This was their second date and, damning rules and protocol, they were not going to do _that_ soon.

But here, with Arizona practically on top of her and her own hands rubbing soft circles into the blonde's hips, if they continued on like this…they were on a dangerous path.

Callie gasped when Arizona all but ripped their lips apart, resting her forehead against Callie's shoulder as they got their breaths and, not for the first time, Callie wondered if their brains shared the same thoughts.

When their breathing had calmed Arizona sat back, using Callie's knees as a chair. "Hi," she said, a faint blush coating her neck and cheeks.

"Hi," Callie replied, smiling as she gripped Arizona's hips to keep her from falling.

"We should—uh—probably do something else."

Callie nodded. "More Operation?"

Arizona quickly shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing about her features. "I don't think I'd be able to concentrate."

"Me either."

They fell into a silence as they both looked around the room for ideas; neither moving from their current position.

Callie's eyes fell across the room and excitement lit in her eyes, knowing exactly what to do next. "I know," she said carefully guiding Arizona off of her before she crossed the room in two strides.

She picked up a CD, put it into the stereo and quickly turned back to Arizona, her hand outstretched as music began to fill the room.

"Let's dance."

_Fin_


End file.
